


The Large

by AnnetheCatDetective



Series: Masculinity verse [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Spy is the Sluttiest Monogamist, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/pseuds/AnnetheCatDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a sex scene that did  not fit into 'Masculinity'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Large

There’s a little thrill that comes with the arrival of the mail-order package, in its plain brown wrapper, and in knowing he’s got a surprise the Spy will enjoy.

"It’s the Large." He says, watching the Spy open the box— watching the man’s eyes widen and go just a little dark with want.

The Spy probes the hollow space at the base of the huge toy, shooting the Sniper a curious glance. “Do you wear this?”

"Nah." He laughs. "You’ll see. C’mon. Got a nice big empty house and no one expected ‘til the day after tomorrow… perfect time to show you."

By the time he catches up with the Spy, the other man is almost naked, tossing away the last of his clothes in a rush to get on his hands and knees in the center of their bed.

"Gonna take this slow for now." The Sniper chuckles warmly, stripping out of his own clothes at a more leisurely pace, going for the Vaseline and his ‘toybox’. The Spy’s reaction is a little frustrated moan, the kind of sound that’s sent him springing to action before, but this time, slow is important.

He takes a little time just prepping the Spy with his fingers, trailing kisses up and down his spine.

"Mm… wanna know what I’m going to do with you now?" He asks, his voice low, half growling.

"Oh yes…"

"You’re gonna get so fucked open, sweetheart, over and over again. You’re gonna take it every way it comes, isn’t that right? Isn’t that what you want? You want me to just take you ‘til you can’t take any more of it?"

The Spy hisses out a select few obscenities, and the Sniper loves this moment, loves taking note of which muscles twitch when he’s anticipatory and frustrated, loves the little sounds that come between words and the way he almost sobs out his ‘yes’ when the Sniper finds his prostate.

"You want to get used up hard by every cock I can put in ya?" He grins, nips at one buttock.

"Yes!"

"All right, then." He swaps in the smallest fake cock he has, finds the one that had always been His before he got the surgery and brings it around to the Spy’s mouth. "Suck."

The Spy obliges, fucking himself between the two, helping the Sniper hold the one to his mouth, and after a while the Sniper moves him up to his old usual. When the Spy has had that a while, he slips a finger in alongside it, stretching him wider, and his cock is achingly hard just from this, from the sounds the Spy makes and from being able to look and touch this intimately, from seeing the Spy’s cock hang heavy and dark before leaping and jerking up to slap his stomach… He switches the bulk of his attention back and forth between the two fake cocks, whispering low and filthy in the Spy’s ear.

"Look at you, you wanton little thing… and you’re all mine." He grins, sinking his teeth just lightly into a shoulder, tracing his tongue along a line of sweat down the Spy’s back. "How much do you think you can take?"

The Spy moans around the hard rubber cock in his mouth, takes it deep with enthusiasm as the Sniper continues to finger him around the other.

He stretches a condom over the silicone Large, for cleanup’s sake, slathering it with as much Vaseline as will stay on the thing before sliding the old cock out and that one in, centimeter by centimeter. He places a firm hand on the Spy’s hip to keep him from pushing back.

"Easy… let me take care of you. How’s this?"

"Good." The Spy moans, removing the toy from his mouth only long enough to answer. "More, anytime…"

He still goes slowly, before fitting a vibrator into the hollow at the base and setting it to a low pulse. The Spy comes, gasping and pulling the toy from his mouth again.

"Don’t stop?"

"Oh, I’m not nearly done with you." He chuckles, leaving the Large in deep as he thinks it should go, and crawling on his knees to the head of the bed, grabbing a handful of tissues to clean the Vaseline from himself with. The vibe on its lowest setting will do what his hands are taking a break from, he figures, give it some life even while he’s not pumping it in and out.

He holds onto his former cock, the hard rubber fake that’s back between the Spy’s lips, and strokes his fingers through the other man’s hair, urging him back down on it.

"That’s right… oh, you’re good at that, aren’t you? Mm, love sucking cock, don’t you, pet? Love having something big and hard to stretch those sweet lips around?" He grins. The Spy is in the best kind of agony, or the worst kind of ecstasy, and the Sniper isn’t sure which, but he’s not holding him nearly hard enough to keep him from stopping the game any time he pleases, and he can read too much pleasure in every sound and motion to worry.

He nudges the head of his own real cock against the Spy’s cheek, gripping the base tight and smearing a bubble of precome across the flushed skin.

"Don’t." He says sharply, when the Spy moves to release the toy in favor of taking him in. "I want to watch you keep sucking…"

The Spy groans, hips rocking back— that in spite of the fact that the Sniper no longer held the base of the Large. He reaches back to turn the vibe up a little bit higher, taps at the Spy’s cheek again, asserting himself, but making sure the Spy kept sucking at the toy a while longer as he did.

When he finally takes the place of that toy, neither of them last much longer. The Sniper has been too ready to come before starting his turn, and he can tell when the Spy is in the throes of a dry orgasm, from the vibrating Large, from the long path they took to work him up to it with the other toys, from the whole of the little game.

The Spy’s arms give out first, as he keeps swallowing until the Sniper is done, and then it’s a controlled collapse, his legs sliding out from under himself before the Sniper can carefully pull the Large out.

His own legs are a little shaky, as he goes to the bathroom for a warm, wet flannel, and he cleans the Spy up with even more care, relieved when there’s no hint of blood anywhere. The Spy is trembling outright. His hands are still shaky when the Sniper returns from a trip to the kitchen with tea and toast.

He grins up at the Sniper, dazed, holding one hand up. “I don’t think— thank you— I should take that mug just yet… I am still being overwhelmed, I think…”

"All right." He wraps the Spy’s hands carefully around the mug, and his own hands around the Spy’s, and for a while they just share the warmth, before they attempt an actual sip.

The butter and the cherry preserves on the toast are both fresh. They eat in bed, the Spy too fucked out to worry about the state of the sheets when they do.

Only when the tray is on the floor beside the bed and the Sniper has wrapped himself around the Spy does he ask.

"Was that what you wanted?"

"You need to ask?" The Spy laughs. "Cher… I have never allowed myself anything like it. Everyone ought to have a husband with a collection of extra cocks, I cannot recommend it strongly enough. I am… exhausted. You spoil me."

"Good. Your turn to get spoiled." He sighs, throwing a leg over the Spy’s and nuzzling into his hair. "Have a nap, darling."

The Spy melts against him, and they drift off together.


End file.
